1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drain structure for an electric connection box such as a relay box, a branch connection box and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a related art, a terminal receiving portion for receiving a female terminal connecting to a relay terminal is provided in a relay attachment portion in a relay box to which a relay is attached, and a swingable terminal locking portion for locking a female terminal is formed in the terminal receiving portion.
A drain hole for discharging a water permeating within the relay attachment portion is provided in a bottom wall of the relay attachment portion in a case of the relay box in such a manner as to extend therethrough, and a terminal insertion port of the terminal receiving portion is open to a portion near a discharge port of the drain hole.
In the case that the relay box is, for example, used for an automotive vehicle, the water discharged from the discharge port of the drain hole is spattered by a wind due to running of the automotive vehicle, and is flown to the terminal insertion port after passing along the bottom wall surface close to the discharge port of the drain hole or is flied to the terminal insertion port, and then is permeated within the terminal receiving portion from the terminal insertion port, so that there is a risk that the water causes a short circuit within the terminal receiving portion.